1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a SIM card retainer applied in a mobile phone, and more particularly to a retainer which retains a SIM card by means of elasticity deformation of a deformable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in the electronic industry and the continual renewal in technology, new communication products are brought forth to the market one after another. In recent years, the mobile phone, with its diversified functions, has become a necessity to modern people in their daily lives. Subscriber identification module card (SIM card), the heart of a mobile phone, is a plastic card mounted by an IC chip for recording the information and identification of a mobile phone number and for providing call register of call costing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional SIM card retainer is shown. The SIM card retainer, which is disposed within a mobile phone for fixing the SIM card so that the SIM card can be electrically connected to a SIM card connector 10, mainly includes an installing base 12 and a locking device 14.
The installing base 12 has a receiving space 121. The receiving space 121 exposes the SIM card connector 10 and sets the SIM card (not shown in the diagram). The locking device 14 is disposed on the installing base 12 and may move back and forth along the direction of an arrow shown in the diagram.
When loading the SIM card 16 into the receiving space 121, the user may push the locking device 14 to withdraw the locking device 14 from the receiving space 121. After that, the user may load the SIM card 16 into the receiving space 121, as shown in FIG. 2A.
FIG. 2A is a diagram of fixing the SIM card within a receiving space. Referring to FIG. 2B, a diagram of fixing the SIM card within the receiving space by means of a locking device is shown. In order to have the SIM card 16 be electrically connected to the SIM card connector 10, the locking device 14 is pushed to move forward in a direction opposite to that in FIG. 2A. After that, the locking device 14 locks and fixes the SIM card 16 within the receiving space 121 of the installing base 12 in FIG. 1.
It can be understood from the above disclosure that in order to load the SIM card 16 into the receiving space 121 or to unload the SIM card 16 from the receiving space 121, the user may push the locking device 14 to withdraw the locking device 14 from the receiving space 121 so that the SIM card 16 can be loaded into or unloaded from the installing base 12.
After loading the SIM card 16 into the receiving space 121, the locking device 14 must return to be above the receiving space 121 in order to fix the SIM card within the receiving space 121.
The locking device 14 of the above familiar SIM card retainer, when pushed, may easily move back and forth on the installing base 12. So, if a mobile phone is dropped to the ground, the external force will easily move the locking device 14 to withdraw from the receiving space 121, making the SIM card 16 fail to be electrically connected to the SIM card connector 10 effectively or even causing the SIM card 16 to be disconnected from the receiving space 121, severely reducing the availability of the mobile phone.